Bronze Brick
The Bronze Brick is a little brown brick in a necklace received from the player's in-game parents shortly before they get abducted by Team Eclipse. It is the main item of this game and is a very significant part of the story. It is the reason why the game is called Pokémon Brick Bronze. History Mitis Town After the player chooses their Starter Pokémon and defeated Rival Jake in his or her first battle inside Pokémon Lab, Mitis Town, the player's in-game parents give him or her the Bronze Brick in a necklace. However, they did not reveal the true power of this little brick, only saying that it is a gift for the player to always remember them. They also talk to Professor Cypress but refuse to touch the details of this brick. Soon afterwards, the player's parents get kidnapped by Team Eclipse. Jake urgently calls the player back home while Cypress reveals the situation, asking what player has received from his or her parents in the process. The player lets him know that they gave him or her Bronze Brick necklace, then Cypress tells them to find his friend at the next town. Cheshma Town & Gale Forest Upon entry to Cheshma Town, Cypress' friend Linda is already seen waiting for the player. She leads the player to her house and has a chat with the player regarding the abduction. Linda follows the example of Cypress and asks what the player has to remember his or her parents... But all of a sudden, Linda robs the Bronze Brick from the player and bolts out of her house! The player must corner Linda in a dead-end inside Gale Forest, where she reveals herself to be...! Anthian Park When the player defeats the Eclipse Boss in Anthian Park, the explosives detonate and Anthian City is to be destroyed. Suddenly the Bronze Brick starts glowing, summoning Legendary Pokémon Dialga and Palkia. They stabilize the city while taking the player and Rival Tess back to the time before those bombs were planted, so they can stop Eclipse Admin Tyler from setting the explosives. After Tess and the player dispose of those bombs, Gerald tells them about the tale of Mythical Pokémon Hoopa. When he mentions there is a key to its tomb, Tess asks him what the key looks like. Gerald mentions a lot of different theories, one of them being that the key is a small Brick. The player and Tess instantly figure out that the Bronze Brick the player possesses is the same one from the legend and is the key for Hoopa's tomb. Due to this, Team Eclipse will soon be after them in order to get it... Demon's Tomb Once the player has reached Demon's Tomb, Eclipse Boss Cypress reveals that he knew the player was holding onto the brick ever since their encounter with Linda. He also gloats that it was his plan for the player to come to the Tomb. The brick then flies out of the player's hands and onto Team Eclipse's portal structure, completing it and unsealing Hoopa! After the battle is finished, the player picks the Brick back up. The Bronze Brick "will trust the player" to be its protector. Location Trivia * The Pokémon Brick Bronze Logo features Hoopa Unbound next to the Pokémon Brick Bronze title made of Bronze Bricks. Category:Key Items